ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Dragon
Chapter 1 Kira My name is Kira. I am a dragon. I have purple scales, a long snout, grey eyes and I hate humans. I live in a dark forest and it seems the humans are scared of me. I was sitting by my river one day when I heard some humans on the other side of the river. I couldn't cross over to scare them because that was not my territory. They saw me and their eyes got wide. "Is that the darkness dragon" one of them said. The humans had a funny habbit of using elements to classify people or things. The other one said "She can't leave her territory or Endo will attack." Behind them a green dragon appeared he ignored me and I ignored him. I felt sorry for him he was an enslaved dragon. Enslaved dragons are dragons taked from the wild and forced to do work. If your lucky you can get a nice owner and eventualy become free again. "Wow she's a beauty imagine the money we'll get from her" said one of the humans. The other one said "She's to wild, we'll never break her." said the other one. The other one said "We can call Joe he is an excellent dragon tamer." I roared and the humans backed away. The green dragon I belived they called Endo roared at me. I was insulted he said very insulting things. The humans started laughing and I was so close to jumping over the river and enjoying a snack when my brother came. His name is Chancler, his element is apperenty light. He is nearly identical to me except he has yellow scales with yellow eyes and I have purpele scales and grey eyes. "Run!" yelled the human. My brother threw a fireball and the green dragon deflected it. The humans ran away and the dragon followed. "Thanks" I said to my brother. Although he is older I have better fighting skills. "No prob" he said "have you heard about the new dragon sport?" "No what is it?" I asked. "The humans are riding us for money" he said. "How horrid, we should all move to an island and terrorize the peoplr there" I said. "Well it's almost winter, I have to move south" said Chancler. "Is it time for your yearly hibernation" I said. "Yup, but I think I will be sleeping for longer this time" he said and flew off. I went back to my cave and cleaned it up, I hope Chancler will be ok and no human will capture him. Chapter 2 Cole I have always wanted to have a dragon but since I moved in with Sensei Wu and the other ninjas I have been to busy to even think of dragons. My house is located a mile away from Imperial city. The city is the only place where you can get a dragon and I even heard rumors of a rare fire dragon. Kai came into my room "Hey Cole time for training." Sensei Wu noticed I was distracted but said nothing. During diner he had an announcement. "We are short on money" he said. "We could sell somthing" said Jay. "Or we could rent out the house" said Zane. "Or we could work" said Kai. "How about we get a dragon" I said. "Great idea Cole where are going to get the money for a dragon" said Kai. "We could work" said Zane. "Yes I agree with Cole" said Sensei Wu "We could enter the dragon in the dragon races." So it was final we would get a dragon but what kind. Chapter 3 Kira I was back at the river trying to catch some fish when the same humans came again but with a friend. "Hey Joe, that's the one" said one of the humans. "This will be quick" said the one I belived they called Joe. He pulled out a long silver tube. He loaded somthing in it and fired. The item made a loud noise and I went back to my cave startled. Halfway there I started to fell sleepy. I felt so tired I had to laydown. My vision blured and I fell asleep. When I awoke I was in cage on a cart. I was about to enter a city. It was very noisy There were other dragons in cages with sad lookes in their eyes. They were being sold to humans. This horrified me. I tried to break out of the cage but apperently it was made out of titanium. The young humans stared and pointed at me. I roared and they started to cry. I felt something sharp prod my side. It was human Joe. "Calm down" he said in an angry tone. I disliked that tone and I roared. He poked me again. I quickly stopped. Everyone was staring at me now. I heard wispers. A little boy got his mohers attentionand said "Mother look a darkness dragon." I was lead into a barn with windows. That night it started to snow. It was cold in the barn. The next morning the humans left me a pile of fish. I looked out of my window. The snow looked like a white blanket. I would have covered myself in snow and hide untill a human came along. Then I would pretend I was an ice dragon. The human Joe came and wraped my snout in rope. He then wraped rope around my neck. I fought but he was to strong. He left foran entire week I had to eat my food like this. I think I heard the humand calling it a harness. Joe came back and took it off he then put a coillar around me and let me go outside. I was free. I flew up into the sky and my collar shocked me. I fell and fell again untill I stopped trying to fly. I sat in the snow. Joe brought out an older dragon. Ever since I was little I was taught to respect my elders. They called this red dragon Ceele. "You shouldn't do that" he said. "I kinda found that out" I said. "One way to get out of here is to ether be bought or to escape" said Ceele. Joe moved me back into the barn and he put the harness on again. The next day Joe put a saddle on me. I refused to go anywhere for days and he eventually got so fed up with me he wanted to sell me. "Let her be someone elses problem" he said. I was put on display and he put a price of three hundred dollars. A lady came "Why three hundred dollars" she said "That's pretty cheap." "She is wild, who ever buys her will have to tame her" said Joe. The lady walked away and it became night time I was back in my barn and I went to sleep. Chapter 4 Cole I was in the city with the others when a woman started bragging, she had bought the rare orange dragon. "I also heard that there is a darkness dragon" she said "Very rare." A darkness dragon, I could enter it in the dragon races. We split up to find the dragon. We each had two hundred dollars. I wandered around untill I came apon a worn out green dragon. "How much" I asked. "Three hundred" said the man selling it. "No thanks" I said and I kept on walking. "Cole, we found her" said Kai. He had emerged from a crowd. "What" I asked. "The darkness dragon" he said. We made our way to the front of the line and in a cage was a purple dragon with grey eyes and beautiful scales. Joe the local dragon tamer was starting a bid at one hundred dollars. The dragon roared in annoyance. Obously she did not want to be in the cage. "This is a rare wild darkness dragon" said Joe. A man from the crowd yelled two hundred dollars. Then another yelled three hundred. The pice was going up. "Let's pool our money in" I said. "Why" said Jay. "She's not tame" said Zane. "I fell something special about her" I said. "Ok, if we give you our money what will you do for us" said Kai. "How about I do the chores for a week" I said. Kai's expression did not change. "A month" I said. Still nothing. "Fine a year" I said. "You got your self a deal" said Kai. I quickly counted our money. It came up to a total of eight hundred dollars. The bid was up to seven hundred dollars. "Going once, going twice" said Joe. "Eight hundred dollars" I said. "Going once, going twice, sold to the young man in black" said Joe. I had won the dragon. She made eye contact with me and I could tell it was going to be a long time untill she has my trust completely. "So what's her name?" I asked. Joe thought for a second "Emerald." Emerald, that name didn't suit her. Didn't mother dragons give their kids a name. I made eye contact with her. A name poped into my mind. "How about Kira" I said. Chapter 5 Kira I hate talking to humans telepathicly, you see when dragons talk to humans we the dragons feel the emotions that the human is feeling, and if you talk to a human long enough you could get emotionaly connected. It had taken all my strength from being overwhelmed by his emotions. I was taked to a diffrent building this time. I was put in a stall with other dragons in other stalls. After an hour or so I noticed something on my stall door. It was a clip board it said "Darkness dragon." Below that was "Agressive" it was left blank, "Sold, yes. Dragon Fights, yes." What were dragon fights and why was I going to be in one. Next to me was a blue dragon. "No one knows what a dragon fight is, they take us and we never return" he said. "Sounds scarry" I said. "You look different" he said "What type of dragon are you?" "Im defienitly not a council dragon" I said. "Hmm, I would have to be an empire dragon, what kind are you" I asked. "Im a northern dragon" he said "Names Anvic" Anvic was definetly a name from the north. Dragons are seperated by reigon. I am from the empire wich means I can live anywhere and be happy. The dragons from the north are happy in cold weather. "My names Kira" I said. "Ah, empire name" said Anvic. "Do you know if the council is working on dragon slavery" I said. "Nah, the council only cares for anyone who lookes like them" He said. "Typical" I said. A pink dragon came in she looked like me and i bet she was an empire. They draged her into her stall. You could tell she was scared. "Hi what's your name" I asked in a soft tone. "Nora" she said. "How did you get captured?" I asked. "I don't know" said Nora. I looked at her clip board. It said she was sold to a rich man, and was not to compete in the dragon fight. After several hours of looking around the stalls to see any flaws in them, I realised she could crawl out of there at any time. "Nora" I said. "There is a way for you to escape in about a minute the man is going to open the doors and let in some fresh air, you should have enough time to jump over the stall door and run out of here." She noded and as planned the man opened the door. Nora ran out and in an instant she was in the air. There was a lot of commotion. Me and the others were moved deeper in the building. At around nine pm I felt a sharp pain in mt leg and felt realy sleepy. When I woke up I was in a cage. There were others in cages to except they were injured. A voice came from a speaker "She's the dark, she will make you run to mommy, she's Emerald my cage was raised up into a huge cage known as an arena. They opened my cage door and I bolted out. There were humans cheering and booing outside of the cage. They were sitting on benches way above the arena. The man said "Championship winner Killer." A huge red dragon came out. In his eyes were pure hatred. Dragons don't usally fight unles insulted and the words he said to me, no way was I going to take that from him. We circled each other ready to fight. He made the first move but I was ready and I dodged. I slashed and he would slash untill one of us would be the victor. After a minute or so of fighting I was getting bored so I ended it. I flew up into the air and blew a fireball at him. The coward he was nearly got him killed. Instead of deflecting it like a normal dragon would do he ran. The rest of the night was a blur. When I woke up the next morning I was in a cage being shipped to the boy's house. After a week or so of traveling we finaly arrived. The boy was waiting and I was back in a barn again. I heard the boy talking to someone dressed in red. I was unitrested so I took a nap instead. In the morning the boy came to the barn and started talking to me. He said "My name is Cole and I need your help, you see we are short on money and I need you to work." Cole was a nice name, if he was a dragon he would probobly be an empire. Cole said "Woa did you just say my name was nice?" Drat I forgot to ignore his thoughts. I turned around and ignored him. Mabey the next day I would talk to him. Chapter 6 Cole I decided to leave Kira alone for the rest of the day. Joe had said she was agressive, I don't see why how. Kai and Jay came up to me with a bunch of laundry. "Hey where's the dragon?" he asked. "It's in the barn" I said. Kai and Jay ran towrads the barn. Hold on a minute I said to myself. If Kira is a darkness dragon isn't light her natural enemy. I ran to the barn and when i burst through the door Kai was an inch from touching her forehed. "Stop" I said. "Why should I" he said. "Darkness and fire don't mix" I said. Jay went over to kira and petting her. Kira calmed down a bit and Jay drew his hand back in surprise. "What the" he said. Kira gave an annoyed look and snorted. "yea she does that" I said. "You should see that crazy old lady" said Kai "She knows alot about dragons." "Fine I will, after laundry." I finished the laundry and tried to put a harness on Kira except she would not let me. I went to the lady alone. It started to get dark while I was walking towards her house. When I arrived the lady moved me into a room covered with pictures of dragons. "What is it that you need" she said. "I need to know how can I make a dragon tame" I said. "What kind of dragon are we talking about here" she said. "A darkness dragon" I said. "Those dragons are impossible to tame but" she said. "What" I said. "You can earn their trust and that is almost the same thing as taming them" she said. "Thanks" I said. She was almost no help to me. "you should get her trust by this time next year" said the lady. "Why?" I asked. "The revolution is coming" she said. And with that I left the house. The revolution I said to myself. I should ask Kira what that is. Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Incomplete Stories